Big wolf Season 1
by Tommy's1fan
Summary: This is my second attempt at this story. hope you enjoy it! College years and more of big wolf. what will they face now you ask? more villians? worse bad guys? find out! PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING! THANKS!
1. The Tutor

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

A/N: Ok here's my second try at this story hopefully it will be better then the other one, well I know it will be better so I have high hopes for it.

Chapter 1

Scene: State U

Tommy is sitting on his bed tossing a football up and down.

Tommy (VO): Ok I know what you're thinking. I should be studying. But how can I when there's no one here to study with? I mean Merton's always at the library, its not like I can call him to come back to the dorm anyway he always leaves his phone here, he says I call to much for no reason. Do you think calling him five times in one day really annoys him? I don't.

Scene: Dinning Hall

Merton sits at an empty table; book in hand, eating an apple. Tommy comes, and sits down on the opposite side of the table.

Tommy: Please tell me why I have trouble paying attention in class.

Merton: (Not looking away from book) Because you stare at that hot blonde in front of you.

Tommy: I do not-…ok maybe I do.

Merton: (laughs a bit) Did you have an exam today?

Tommy: No. He went over the material today and I did not pay any attention to it what so ever.

Merton: (looks away from book) And you're coming to me for help, right?

Tommy: Yes.

Merton: (looks back at book) Thought so.

Tommy: (folding his hands up to Merton) Please Merton. I'm desperate if I don't pass this exam I'm going to flunk this semester. I won't be able to graduate!

Merton: I'm sorry Tommy I wish I could help you but I have studying of my own to do.

Tommy sighs.

Merton: But you know what you can do?

Tommy: Pay attention more.

Merton: That, and get yourself an on campus tutor.

Tommy: A TUTOR! Merton that's for stupid people who don't pay- I'm going to stop right there.

Merton: Yeah.

Tommy: (sighs) Alright where do I get this on campus tutor person?

Merton: Go to your guidance counselor.

Tommy: I hate him! But ok. Thanks Merton.

Tommy gets up from the table; Merton still sits there reading his book.

Scene: Guidance office

Tommy walks in to the office and up to the secretary.

Tommy: Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Krestin.

Secretary: Ok, Mr. Krestin has someone in right now but it will only be a moment. Take a seat.

Tommy: Okay. Thank you.

Secretary: Mm-hmm.

(Coming from the office; male yelling): Look I don't care if you have problems with this class there is nothing else open, stick with it and be happy you got it?

A young girl walks out of Mr. Krestins office looking terrified and about to cry; Tommy also looked like he was about to cry.

Mr. Krestin: Next!

Tommy: Oh God. That's me.

Mr. Krestin: NEXT!

Tommy walks in hesitantly.

Tommy: Hello.

Krestin: Tommy Dawkins. Long time no see. Please sit down. (Motioning to Tommy to take a seat)

Tommy: Thank you.

Mr. Krestin nodded.

Krestin: So amuse me. What are you here for?

Tommy: Umm…Well you see I haven't been doing that well in some of my classes and I well… Uh… was wondering if I could get an on campus tutor?

Krestin: Tutor?

Tommy: Yeah.

Krestin: Well you're lucky. We have three tutors that haven't been chosen to work with yet.

Tommy (VO): Oh God. I can see this now; a non-social, inhaler using, pocket protecting nerd that wears funny classes that slide off his ever forgiving face!

Krestin: I will call up and see who they can send over. One minute.

Mr. Krestin leaves the room to make the call; Tommy sits there with his head in his hands.

Tommy: Oh this better work or I'm going to maim Merton!

Mr. Krestin walks back in the room and sits down.

Krestin: Their sending her over right now to meet you.

Tommy (VO): Ok even better a non-social, inhaler using, pocket protecting nerd that wears funny classes that slide off HER ever loving face!

Tommy: That's great.

Krestin: So Tommy how's the family? What about your dad?

Tommy: Their fine. And yeah he's fine.

Krestin: What about that beautiful mom of yours?

Tommy (VO): Does he have feelings for my mom?

Tommy: Also fine.

Krestin: (Feet up on the desk) Good… That's good.

There was awkward silence in the room. Then the intercom to Mr. Krestins office sounded (secretary): Tommy Dawkins tutor is here.

Tommy (VO): Oh great here IT comes.

Krestin: Have a great day Mr. Dawkins.

Tommy: You too Sir.

Tommy gets up and leaves the office; he walks out slowly and walks up to the desk.

Tommy: Where is it…I-I mean she?

Secretary points over to a seat; where a young, shoulder cut brunette girl, in a yellow dress stands up and walks over to Tommy.

Tommy (VO): That's no nerd! That's a Goddess!

Girl: Hi, you must be Tommy. I'm Bridget. I'm your tutor.

She holds out her hand. Tommy shakes her hand still in astonishment that she is so beautiful.

Tommy: Nice to meet you.

Bridget: So I hear you need some help with school work?

Tommy: Yeah I do.

Bridget: Well hey its ok that's why I'm here.

Tommy: Thank God.

Bridget laughs a bit.

Bridget: So do you want to get started?

Tommy: Umm sure, that's fine.

Bridget: Ok let's go to library it's a lot quieter there.

Tommy: Ok.

Tommy (VO): SCORE!!!!!!!

They leave to go to the library.

A/N: Hope you liked the beginning chapter please review and favor the story thanks!


	2. Just when you thought

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I was caught up with school and stuff. I finally graduated! Now it's off to high school! Another challenge. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! Thanks.

Scene: Library

Tommy and Bridget sit at a table with a few other students studying; near a long desk with computers aligned and book cases.

Bridget: So what do you want to start with?

Tommy: I thought maybe my invisible notes?

Bridget: (Laughs) Sure.

Tommy: I have this final exam tomorrow and I kind of didn't pay any attention to what was on it.

Bridget: Alright what's your professor's name?

Tommy: I have Professor Haven-field.

Bridget: Oh I have him I no what it's on. I absolutely hate him though.

Tommy: Thank god I thought I was the only one.

Bridget: No believe me I undeniably hate him!

Tommy: Not as much as I do.

Bridget: Oh really?

Tommy: Yeah.

Bridget: Yeah well I think you're wrong.

Tommy: What?

Bridget smirks.

Bridget: Yup.

Tommy looks shocked.

Tommy: Ok so what makes you think you're right?

Bridget: Nothing. I just know I am.

Tommy: Oh yeah sure.

Bridget: Alright well let's just put it this way. Girls are smarter then boys… that's all I have to say.

Tommy: No. Totally untrue!

Bridget looks confused.

Bridget: Really because I didn't think so.

Tommy: well I know so… so leave it as that!

Bridget: Alright… (Whisper) but you know I'm right.

Tommy: This little argument had nothing to do with anything.

Bridget: Yeah I know.

Tommy: Back to work please.

Bridget: Fine.

They are silent for a while. Bridget turns her face away from Tommy and smiles. While Bridget is turned away Tommy also smiles.

Scene: Dorm Hallway

Merton walks down the hall looking down at his book. He's being pushed and running into people. He looks up once or twice to see where he is going. The next time he looked up he ran into a girl with black Shoulder length hair, Blue eyes, and about the same height as Merton. She was carrying books that have now fallen to the ground.

Merton: I am so sorry. Here let me help you.

Her expression is worried and startled.

Girl: No that's ok I-

Merton picks up the book she was carrying and reads the front.

Merton: The Mystery behind Witch Craft?

The Girl snatches her book back.

Girl: Uh yeah I- uh you see I take this class where… I use this to- oh it's none of you're business!

She walks off with her book in a huff.

Merton: Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Merton walks away.

Scene: Guidance office

There are students waiting to be called into the guidance offices looking through pamphlets, and books. A tall man walks in to the office wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans and a hat that shaded his face. He walks straight past the secretary and about to go straight into Mr. Krestin's office.

Secretary: Sir… Sir! You can't go in there.

He walks straight into the office and closes the door. Mr. Krestin has his chair turned to face the wall in the back of his desk. He appears to be reading a student record. Mr. Krestin turns around to face the door and is startled when he see's the man.

Mr. Krestin: God you scared me.

The man was quiet.

Mr. Krestin: Are you my next appointment for today? (Pause)...Are you going to say anything?

The man lifted his hat and the camera takes the view to the back of him not illuminating his face. Mr. Krestin jumps back in his seat then up against the wall.

Mr. Krestin: What? …What are you?

He walks up to the front of the desk.

Mr. Krestin: No don't get closer. Stay back! I'm warning you!

He jumps at Mr. Krestin. The screen becomes dark and cuts to the next scene.

Scene: Library Exterior

Tommy and Bridget walk out of the library together.

Tommy: Thanks for helping me.

Bridget: No problem. It's what I'm here for.

Tommy: Hopefully I pass that exam tomorrow.

Bridget: What are you shooting for?

Tommy: Hopefully a seventy-six or higher.

Bridget: Why that low?

Tommy: Cause that's what I usually get.

Bridget: Oh come on. You can do better then that I know you can.

Tommy: Actually I tried. But that's still all I can do.

Bridget: well I bet you with my help I can have you reach at least a ninety-four or higher.

Tommy: Yeah right good luck. Merton couldn't even help me get that far.

Bridget: Merton?

Tommy: Yeah Merton's my best friend. He helps me out with my Were Wol-

Bridget: (Confused) you're what?

Tommy: Nothing. Never mind.

Bridget: But what were you going to say?

Tommy: (a little angry) Nothing can we just drop it!

Tommy is little away from wolfing out when he promptly calms himself.

Bridget: (irritated) Ok sorry I asked.

Tommy: (Unsure of what to do) Look I got to go. See you tomorrow.

Tommy storms off leaving Bridget confused and angry.

Scene: Later/ Dorm hallway

Merton walks down the hallway. The girl from earlier is walking toward Merton and see's him coming her way and turns around.

Girl: (To self) Oh God don't see me

Merton walks passed her.

Girl: Thank God!

Merton stops walking and turns around.

Girl: Oh no.

Merton: Hey weren't you the girl I ran into earlier?

Girl: No uh-sorry you must have me mistaken for some other sorry person.

Merton: No I think you were her?

Girl: (sigh) what do you want?

Merton: I just wanted to know if you were ok. You seemed kind of shaken up about something.

Girl: (Defensive) No I was perfectly fine.

Merton: You didn't seem to be.

Girl: (Bothered) Yes I did… seem… to be.

Merton: What?

Girl: (Angry) Nothing. Stop bothering me!

Merton: Alright I get it. But can I know one thing?

Girl (VO): Oh God he's going to ask me about the book!

Merton: What's you're name?

Girl (VO): Oh?

Girl: Oh?

Girl: Karen.

Merton: I'm Merton.

Karen: (Softens her mood) Merton? I've never heard that name before.

Merton: Yeah well Merton isn't that common among normal people.

Karen: You're saying you're not normal?

Merton: Ahhh well I guess I could say…No.

Karen laughed a little.

Merton: What?

Karen: Nothing. Its just you're kind of funny.

Merton: Thank you. Not that I like to toot my own horn or anything but I do agree.

Karen laughs a bit more.

Merton: (Shyly) Uh Karen?

Karen: Yeah?

Merton: If you want to… but you don't have to… or cause it's too straight forward… get a cup of coffee with me?

Karen: Sure.

Merton: (Excited) really! (Calms down) I mean really?

Karen: Yeah. That would be nice.

Merton: Great. Well do you want to go now I have the rest of the day free?

Karen: Sure. But I have to be in class by two?

Merton: That's ok. You should make it back.

Karen: Yeah... let's go.

Merton: Cool.

Scene: Guidance office.

In the office a young man walks in and up to the secretary desk.

Man: Hi. I'm here to see Mr. Krestin?

Secretary: Sure. Go right on in. He's been waiting for you.

She points to the door and he walks toward it. He enters the room which seems to be all hunky-dory. He walks in and sits down in the seat that faces Mr. Krestin and lays his bag on the ground.

Mr. Krestin: (Seeming a bit perkier than normal) what can I help you with son?

Man: Well I was trying to decide if I wanted to get out of this one class that I'm in, but now I'm not to sure. Could you help me out?

Mr. Krestin: Sure son do you have any papers of some kind in which I can help you with you're question for the quest to find the answer?

Man: (Furrows his brows) uh sure? There in my bag hold on.

He reaches down to find the paper in his bag.

Mr. Krestin: (Intimidating) Wonderful.

Mr. Krestin conjoins his fingers and look straight ahead. His eyes glow a faint green.

A/N: There you go! I know it took so long but I finally got it up. Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks!


	3. Authors note

A/N: Dear reader(s): I would like to let all of you know that I'm working hard on completing these up coming chapters for the story. I have other Priorities at the moment and it might be longer then I expected. I hope to get these chapters up soon for all of you who love the story and want more of it. But I do ask PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW ON THIS CAUSE YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REVIEW WHEN I REPLACE THIS AUTHORS NOTE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! So if you have anything you would like to ask me or just like to tell me, PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! Thank you very much! Hope you keep reading, and always remember to review.

~Tommy's1fan


End file.
